Destiny and Fate
by K e l b e e
Summary: Sam is just and plain painter who lives in the kingdom of Ayr.The king mysteriously sees his paintings and he goes to meet Princess Audrey his life turns upsidedown. And when Ryan Hadley comes back, What Will happen?. rated M just in case.
1. The Start

**...Destiny and Fate...**

**Chapter 1**

I woke up to the smell of something burning. I quickly leaped out of bed and ran out of my bedroom thinking 'What is going on?'

As i entered the kitchen i saw my father bent over the fire place cooking something.

"Father...what are you doing?" I said concerned with this. He never cooked anything. I actually did most of the work for this house and my father. Being 18 and taking care of a house, my father and my own future can be alot to handle sometimes. We lived in Ayr, Scotland which had beautiful landscapes and sunsets for me to paint. That's what i did to earn my money.Well our money. And then a thought struck me. Today was the day i had to go to the castle to see Princess Audrey about my paintings. Her father had seen them when he had come into town to announce he was leaving for business and was leaving his daughter in charge.

My heartbeat increased 10-fold and for a second, I almost forgot that my father was burning breakfast.

"Sam...what are you doing up so early?" My father asked ,startled by my sudden appearance.

" I could ask you the same thing father." I said suspiciously. My father was not the sort of man to wake up at 6:00 am on a Saturday morning to burn our breakfast. My father was a well-known gentleman throughout the town of Ayr. He has thinned black hair and blue eyes. He is sort of overweight but then again he was very healthy for a man his age. But back to my present problem.

"Father? Do you know where my clothes are? The ones for the meeting today?"

Confusion flickered across my father's face. Then the realization spread ,overwhelming the confusion." They're out on the line Sam." He said.

I ran out onto the front yard before he finished talking. Then when I rounded the corner to where the clothes line was and when I saw it my heart sank. I saw a picture flash in my head. My mother standing there, a smile on her face. Her green eyes sparkled in the rays of the sun. Her Bronze-brown hair blowing all around her. And then it ended, just like that.

I sighed and grabbed my clothes off of the line. A white dress shirt with a dark yellow vest with, Black pants with black boots that ended up just below the knee. I ran back inside our little two story house. My room has the best view throughout the whole house. I walked up to the mirror on the northern wall. The first thing I noticed is that my bronze-brown hair was utterly disheveled. My bright green eyes were frantic with anxiety and fear and excitement. My lightly tanned skin seemed to glow. I grabbed a comb and yanked it through my hair. After I was done, I quickly pulled on my clothes. I ran down our creaky, worn dark wooden stairs and back into the kitchen. I grabbed a freshly picked apple from the bowl on our small kitchen table.

" How do I look father? Nice enough to address the King ?"

" Yes son! You look very pleasant indeed." My father said ,chuckling at my nervousness.

" Thank you father! I'll be back soon!" I said running out the door. I had been gathering my paintings as he spoke. I ran outside and out to the stables where my horse, Topaz , awaited me.

" Hey girl. Are you ready?" Topaz whinnied. It was almost and uneasy sound." Yes, me neither!" Topaz had always been able to understand me since the day she way born.

" Come on girl!" I said. I put my painting in the sack that was tied to the wool saddle. I pulled on the reins and we took off torwards the castle.

After a half and hour or so I started to see the hill that the castle was on. After another 10 minutes I ran into one of my friends from town. His name was Kyle. He had gray eyes and blonde hair.

" Oi Sam!" he called.

" Kyle!" I called back." How've you been old friend!" We grew up together.

" Not to bad. Got me a nice little lady though. Expecting our first little one." I gasped. " Well congratulations me boy!" I clapped him on the back!

" Well thanks. By the way Sam, where ya headed?" He asked with pure curiosity. I swallowed hard, my anxiety coming back.

" Headed to the castle. His majesty saw my paintings when he came into town with one of his cooks. He wanted to buy one." Now Kyle clapped me on the back.

" Well congrats to you me old boy! I'm sorry Sam but I really should get going. It was so good to see you my old friend!" We hugged each other before I climbed back onto Topaz's back. And when Kyle was out of sight I kept on going.

Another hour and I arrived at the castle gates.

" WHO WISHES TO PASS THROUGH!" A soldiers voice boomed.

" Sam. Sam Canson. The King wanted to see me for my paintings?" The nervousness was leakng into my tone.I could hear it.

"YOU MAY ENTER!" He boomed again. And as I passed through the gates to the castle I thought 'Here goes nothing'.


	2. Meeting Her

Chapter 2

Sams POV

I was leading Topaz down a path to the stable behind the castle. The guard in front of me was telling me all of these things i was sure i wasn't supposed to hear.

" Yeah. So the His Majesty is away for the month. Princess Audrey is in charge. She is one beautiful woman..." The guard said slightly slurring some of the words. It was obvious that he was drunk.

" So will i have to talk to the Princess for the matters I'm here for?" I asked the guard.

" Yes-siree! -'HICC'- excuse me for a moment my good man, just con tinue down the path and then walk around to the courtyard. There will be someone there to take you to her -HICC- majesty."

" Thank you." I said not sure what to do now. I did pick out the important parts of his directions. And as I started to continue down the path, I turned around and watched the guard stumble away singing the ABC song.

I chuckled to myself and then leaned down to talk in Topaz's ear

" Looks like that guard had some trouble learning his ABC's in school." Topaz whinnied in response. I chuckled again.

Soon we arrived at the stable and I assumed it was alright to put Topaz in a stall. After I got Topaz settled I fed her a red, crisp, juicy apple.

" Good girl Topaz. I'll be back soon." I said patting her head while she chomped on the apple.

I picked up the Painting and my worn leather shoulder bag and started to walk around torwards the front of the castle. I was walking up the stairs to the great staircase admiring to carvings when two red-headed little children came running down the stairs giggleing. The boy looked at me and whispered somthing into the little girls ear and they took one last glance at me and then ran away again giggling. I frowned. Did I look strange? Or not proper enough? I shook my head and continued up the stairs. As I approached the enormous doors the guards swung them open and I entered the castle. And then, as I was looking up at the carvings on the marble ceiling that were similar to the ones on the stairs, I was suddenly lying on the ground with someone weighing down my left arm. I heard a groan and i looked over and saw the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Immediatly i knew it was Princess Audrey. Her golden brown hair was in a ponytale with a sparkling ribbon tied around it. She was wearing a long beautiful gown that had straps over her shoulders and another pair of straps that came off her shoulders. It was green at the top and slowly flowed down into a deep turquoise blue. And as i looked up again I saw the deep sky blue eyes staring into my green ones. But then i remebered my manners i shot up and held out my hand and pulled her up from the ground. I lowered my head and said,

" I apologize for my recklessness your heiness, I should have been watching where I was going." I said embarassed as I bent down to pick up the painting that had dropped out of my hand when I fell.

And then i heard her voice.

" Oh no, Please don't apologize. I was the one who ran into you, it is I who should be asking forgiveness." She said.

" Well your heiness-" She interuppted my sencond apology.

" Oh , Please call me Audrey. I have never been fond of all that formality." She rolled her eyes and waved her hands dissmissively.

I smiled.

"Well, you know my name, but i still do not know yours." She smiled at me and my smile grew larger.

" Sam. Sam Canson." I said shaking her hand.

" Sam Canson... Oh you're here for the painting! Oh well come on! would you like to see where we're going to hang it?" Audrey said enthusiastically.

"Sure" I said smiling.

" Let's go!!" Audrey grabbed my hand and pulled me down the main hall and then up a little flight of stairs to.. the Grand Ball room. She led me across the room and torwards a little section of wall between one of the huge windows.

" This is where I'm going to put your painting. I always thought this room needed a spalsh of color and I know your painting will do the trick. Umm may I?" She asked gesturing to the painting.

" Oh, Of course!" I said as I handed her the painting.

" Thank you." She took the painting and strode over and put the painting up on a hook, and then came back to stand next to me.

" Perfect!" Audrey exclaimed "You're amazing!"

" Thank you Audrey." I said dreading this moment."If you'll excuse me I must be going now."

I was halfway through the ballroom when i heard the clicking of heels on the floor " Wait!!" And then Audrey grabbed my arm. And handed me the letter.

" Please read it when you get home." She pleaded. And then she smiled with a curtsy she said goodbye and ran off. I smiled and looked back at my painting now hanging on the Grand Ballroom wall. Maybe life coulde get better but for now all i wanted to do was read Audrey's letter. I put her letter in my bag and ran out the doors and down the stairs to anxious to admire anything. I ran around the side of the castle and to the stable where i saw someone familiar. It was audrey walking slowly torwards Topaz with one hand extended torward her. She held an apple in her hand that was extended torwards her.

I called her name and i walked torward her," Audrey!" She gasped and whirled torwards me but tripped on her dress and she tried to walk and started to fall. I ran and caught her right before she hit the ground.

" We do have a problem with falling don't we?" I questioned fighting back a smile and a laugh. She glared at me and pulled herself out of my grip. She sighed. " Well, Thank you so much Sam." She turned to go.

" Wait!" She turned around." D-do you want t-to take a ride? Or pet her?" I asked stuttering. She smiled

" I'd like a ride but not now. I'm sorry but father expects me to take up on all the 'business'." She used her fingers to quote business. " Later though, I promise!" She smiled again." Good bye Sam." She was walking away before my brain processed that.

" Goodbye Audrey." I got Topaz all saddled up. And i took off and when i glanced back at the windows of the Grand Ball room i could have sworn i saw her. Waving at me. I smiled again and it seemed like I smiled more today than i had in the past 7 years. I got home and my father was waiting for me.

" How did it go?" He asked.

" Tell you at dinner!" I ran to my room and yanked the letter out of my bag. It said--

**Sam**

**I'd like to thank you for the painting of the beach. It is very beautiful. I was also curious to if you would come over sometime again soon so I could see your paintings. And I have another request. There is an old willow tree in back of the castle. out past the courtyard. I very much like to go there to think.Also...it's magical. I know it sounds very uncanny but it is true. I see ... fairies flittering around at night when the moon is out. Anyways, I was wondering if you could come paint the tree for me. I would also very much like if you came tomorrow night to see the fairies. I guess it is their celebration of the full moon. I've never witnessed it myself. I would like it if you came to watch it with me. There is music,(fairy style), and dancing. But again you don't have to if you don't wish to. I hope to see you tomorrow!**

**Sincerely,**

**Your Friend,**

**Audrey**

I gasped. And then i smiled. I couldn't wait until tomorrow. Life really could get better.


	3. The Festival

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Sams P.O.V.

I had read Audrey's letter so many times I've memorized it. I couldn't wait until tomorrow night. I ran down the stairs shoving Audrey's letter into my pocket on the way down. But I tripped and fell down the last 2 stairs and whacked my head on the wall. I moaned as my father peeked around the corner.

"Sam!" he yelled." Are you alright?" I nodded as he helped me up.

" Are you sure? You went down pretty hard there." He asked nervously.

" I'm okay Father." I said,a little irritably. I walked over to the cuboard and got a wooden bowl out. I also got 2 cups, 2 plates and 2 pairs of silverware. I set the table while my father eyed me nervously and a little suspiciously. I slowly began to think of Audrey and what had happened today, and it began to cool my temper.

" What happened today Sam? You seem happier...different." My father questioned.

" The king was away on business so..." How could i put this? "Princess Audrey was the one I needed to talk to. We had a rough meeting. Apparently she was baby-sitting and the children got away from her. But, anyways. She talked to me about the painting. And right now it's hanging in the Grand Ball Room." I stated proudly as I finished recapping the days events. My father gaped at me.

" Your painting....is....hanging in the.." He swallowed as he tried to hold back a smile," Grand Ball Room.?" he stated.

" Yes sir!" I said laughing at his expression.

" That's My Boy!!" my father crowed," Did the princess say anything else?" The letter felt hot in my pocket." No father." I lied, hoping he wouldn't notice my guilty expression.

" Oh...well..okay then." After i ran out and picked up all the things I needed from the box where we kept our food. I also grabbed a couple of apples. As i walked back torwards the front door i saw that there were clothes still on the line, including my cloak that i would need for tomorrow. I sighed and walked back inside the house. I set down the items on the counter and got the wooden basket and ran back out the the clothesline. I took all the clothes off, putting my cloak at the bottom so my father wouldn't find it. I put the basket beside the living room table. After dinner, I sat on my bed folding my clothes for tomorrow night thinking about felt a little weird just meeting her and already getting invited to something. I didn;t mind though. I felt so at ease around her. I got into my pajamas and set my clothes on my desk. I laid back on my bed and stared and the ceiling and then out my window. The moon was almost full. I noticed, for the first time, the castle in the distance. I wondered what Audrey was doing now, what is was like to be pampered.. 'No Audrey isn't like that!' I scolded myself. I sighed. And then as I layed down, I could feel myself starting to slip into unconsiousness. I rolled over and closed my eyes. My dreams were filled with rainbow-coloured fairies and Audrey dancing.

When i woke up the next morning I looked out the window to see the sun was almost fully in the sky. I jumped up and ran downstairs.

" FATHER!! WHAT TIME IS IT?!?" I yelled.

" Almost noon son." My father said calmly.

" Oh great! Why couldn't you wake me up ? I have a job today!! I'm gonna be late!!" I said to my father irritably.

" Sam." he said.

" Yes?" I replied , angry.

" Your Job is not until tomorrow for . He wanted you to paint his dog." My father said calmly again, but now he was fighting a smile. I took a deep breath. " Oh. I knew that. But is there anything going on today? Do you need me for anything?" I asked.

" No, Sam. I'm going to go down and see Mr. and Mrs. Peterson today to try and get some fresh watermelon so we can celebrate your accomplishments." My father said looking at an old book. I realized it was our family photo album**.(A/N Remeber this story is mixed between Modern and Renasiannce times.) **I looked over his shoulder and there was a picture of my mother and me. We were sitting on the couch and my mother was reading me a story. I chuckled and said, " Remember this?" i asked pointing at the picture.

" Yes. After i snapped that picture your mother chased me around the house with a wooden spoon and you just sat on the couch laughing your little head off." he chuckled.

" And then i picked up the book she was reading to me and threw it at you." I said laughing. My father flipped the page. There was a picture of My mother painting. " I always knew you got your talent from your mother."He sighed and looked at the ceiling." I miss her so much." I looked sadly at my father before i pulled him up and wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back. I pulled back and put my hands on his shoulders. I looked into my fathers eyes and saw so much of myself in him. I smiled and pat his shoulders. I walked back upstairs to my room and gathered my Art supplies.I set up the stand and put a fresh piece of canvas on it. I set up so i was looking out my window, the castle in the distance and a huge tree off to my left. I started off sketching. I was already in another world so i pushed everything else aside......

After I finished. I looked at my painting. I smiled. I, then, walked downstairs and looked at the clock. Almost 8:00. I could feel my eyes widen. I practically ran into the kitchen and saw a plate with a note. It read-

___________---____________---____________---_____________---_____________---______________---__________---____________---________---__--

_**Sam, **_

_**Made some dinner for 't want to interrupt you. You looked so abosorbed. By the time you read this i'll be in bed. You spoil me too much.**_

_**Love you son,**_

_**Dad.**_

_-----------_------------_---------------_---------_------------------_--------------_-----------------_--------------_------------_-----------_-------_

The corner of my mouth pulled up in a smirk. Spoiled. I chuckled quietly to myself. Audrey hadn't given me an exact time to when i had to be there. I ate quickly shoving the food down my thoat. I glanced at the clock. 8:06. I put the dishes in the sink trying to be quiet because if my father woke up...well let's just say it would be a diaster. I took the stairs two at a time. Trying to be quiet. I tip-toed to my room and quietly shut the door. Then i ran to my desk and grabbed the clothes that i had set out that previous night. I threw on the simple white poets shirt. and then i threw on my black pants. I had a few pairs of those. And then put my boots on. They almost looked like pajamas. Almost. I walked over to the lantern that kept my room alight and blew it out. the light slithered away from the walls and the ceiling like snakes. I grabbed my cloak and climbed up on my bed and opened my window. The tree was right my window and for once I was grateful. I slid my bag around my neck and climbed out. I inched my way along the branch and finally climbed down the trunk. When my feet hit the ground, I sighed in relief. I ran around to where Topaz waited patiently for me. I pet her mane quickly and then climbed on to her back. She neighed quietly in response.

" Shhh! Topaz we have to be quiet if we want to get out of here! Come on girl!." I said and then I nudged her sides and she plottered down the path and out onto the main path. No one was out suprisingly. I nidged Topaz a little harder and she broke into a faster gallop. As we came out of the towns boundrielines I nidged Topaz again a little harder than before and She broke out into a full out sprint. I started to be able to see the castle in the distance. As we approached the castle and I remembered that Audrey said that she wanted to meet me by the willow in the back of the castle. I climbed down off of Topaz and led her into the stable. I put her in the stall that I had put her yesterday morning. I Gave her an apple from the bucket that was standing next to the door of the stall.

" I'll be back soon girl. Just rest." I said to her. I couls tell she wanted me to get on with it. I walked out of the stable and looked around. Nothing that indicated where Audrey was. And then I heard the music. It sounded like it was coming from a flute or something. I followed it up over a little hill and then i came to the top and I looked down. There she was. Dancing with little...could they be fairies? They were dancing with her and she looked so happy. The moon was full in the sky. And then the song drew to and end. But another one started. It was slower than the last. I walked slowly down the hill my eyes on Audrey the whole time. She was dancing around and her white chemise and white velvet cape flowed around her like water slithering down a stream. Her silver amethyst necklace was so beautifull around her neck but her golden brown hair was down and whipped around her face as she turned with such grace. And then something shining on her feet and hands caught my eye. They were silver anklet/toe ring and bracelet/ring that were casting rainbows on her face in the moonlight. And then my feet were walking forward on their own accord and as she was spinning with her back turned to me, I jumped in and put my hand around her waist and took her right hand in mine. Audrey gasped and turned around. Her beautiful eyes stared into mine and she smiled so big that i had to smile right back. I didn't say anything but just took her hand in mine again as another song started. I put my hand on her waist. She put her hand on my shoulder and held her chemise up in the other. Our eyes never left the others. We swayed and spun around the tree. And then, Audrey let go of my shoulder and her dress and wrapped her arms around my torso and rested her head against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her without hesitation and pressed my face against her hair. She smelled like oranges and roses. It was beautiful. And then I heard her sigh happily, "Sam, thank you for coming."

I smiled and said, " I would not have missed it for the world Audrey."

" I know. Thank you." She pulled her head away to look into my eyes but kept her arms tight around me. She looked me in the eyes and smiled. Another upbeat song started and I bowed over, for we had pulled away from each other, and said, " May I have this dance milady?"

She giggled as she curtsied and said, " Absolutely, kind sir." We took the same position as we had before her hand on my shoulder our hands intwined. And we laughed as we just kept spinning around in circles. And then i spun her out and back in so her arms were crossed across her then back out. We were just having a blast. And then the song ended. We were laughing like crazy. After we calmed down she asked me if I wanted to take a walk. Of course I said yes. We walked away from the Tree although we could still hear the music. We could hear the sounds of the forest too. Audrey grabbed my hand and wound her fingers through mine and squeezed my hand. And I squeezed back. We came upon a small stream that was smooth and didn't have any rocks in it.

" Do you want to walk down this with me Sam?It feels very nice to feel the water rushing freely on it's own against your legs ,don't you think?" she asked taking her cape off and folding it and setting it on a rock.

" Of course!" I said . I reached down and pulled my boots off and rolled my pants up and quickly took my cape off. I took Audrey's hand and walked into the water. It was just the right temperature. She was holding her chemise up with her other hand and looking up torwards the trees and the moon and the sky.

" What are you thinking about Audrey?" I asked her quietly. She sighed and glanced at me and then looked back at the stars, not worring about if she fell, not watching where she was going. " I was thinking about how happy I am that you came. I didn't think you would. If I had asked someone else to come and see this with me, they would have laughed at me or looked at me like I was crazy and backed away slowly,thinking 'Okay, she's finally lost it." I chuckled as she imitated what they would have done, " But," she continued, " I...I can't explain what i am feeling right now. I'ts like everything is...so slowed down...but I want it to stay that way? I don't even know," She glaced at me timidly," You must think I'm crazy." As soon as she was done talking i grabbed her arm and pulled her to me. I wrapped my arms around me and hugged her close. I felt her arms wrap around me.

" I don't think you're crazy Audrey, the thought didn't even cross my mind. I feel the same way." I felt her smile against my chest. I smiled as well and pressed my face against her hair and again inhaled her beautiul scent. It calmed my racing heartbeat somehow. And then I said,

" Come on let's go back to the tree." She nodded. I kept my arms wrapped around her until we were out of the stream and then i let go of her but she said, " No." and wrapped her arms around me. It shocked me ,and it took me a few seconds to respond by wrapping my arms around her. As soon as my arms were around her she tightened her grip. So i tightened mine. We walked, wrapped in each others arms, to the tree. I sat down pulled her down next to me.

She snuggled up against my side laying her head against my chest and closing her eyes. I looked at her for a few minutes and then at the sky. And immeasurable amount of time passed. And then I asked her, " Audrey do you ever want to be free of everything? Not have anything on your shoulders?" I waited for an answer. When I heard her sigh I looked down. She was sleeping. I smiled and brushed the hair out of her face, the fairies still fluttering around us. The music was beautiful and the I realized it sounded familiar. It was the song we had danced to earlier. I smiled sleepily and layed my face against her hair and leaned back angainst the tree and closed my eyes. 'Yes things really can get better,' I thought as i drifted off.


	4. Grim Thoughts

Chapter 4

(Change of Seasons-Rippingtons)

(Brave New World-Rippingtons)

Sams P.O.V

I sighed and pulled my arms tighter around something. It didn't make sense to me. I opened my eyes groggily and looked around. I wasn't in my bed, the sun was almost fully in the sky. And then it hit me. I looked down and Audrey was still there. I just watched her for a few minutes. She looked so peaceful, it felt like it was impossible to wake her up any way at all. But , either way, I lifted one of my hands off of her and shook her shoulder a little. She moaned and snuggled closer into my chest and her arms tightened around me. I stroked her face and shook her a little again and said, leaning down to her ear, " Audreyy...Wake up..Come on..." She yawned and her beautiful sky blue eyes fluttered open. She looked around disoriented. And then she looked up at me. And smiled.

"Sam..." she sighed looking me directly in the eyes."Thank you so much for staying. You don't know how much it means to me." She said, and then she threw her arms around me and hugged me. I hugged her just as tight and never wanted to let go.' _Wait......She's the princess and I'm a peasant....She's so beautiful though..NO stop thinking that! you're just her friend....*sigh*...friends...'_, My thoughts ranted on and on and finally I couldn't take it anymore. I withdrew my arms, moved her off of my chest, and stood up. She looked at me, clearly hurt and shocked by my actions.

" Sam, what's wrong?" She stood up and advanced torwards me, her arm extended torwards me.'_Not good enough!!! HA! The princess of Ayr, you fell for the princess of Ayr!!', _The voice inside my head broke my heart further as I backed away.

" Sam? Sam, please tell me what's wrong." Audrey said , keeping her stride steady as she walked towards me.

" Don't, please, i'm not good enough for you. You should be learning how to rule the town, not associating with peasants like me." I said, getting more bitter with every word.

" What? What's wrong!? What are you talking about Sam!? Stop acting like this!!" Audrey cried. I reslove wavered. She looked like she was about to cry.

" Have you ever noticed you're royalty? That you should be planning balls and communicating with your father? I'm stopping you from doing things the way they should be done!! Audrey, I don't have enough money to even get 2 loaves of bread for me and my father. Please realize that we can't be friends." I said, my throat tightening as tears began to roll down her face. But then there was something else as well. 'Anger' I realized as her cheeks began to flame red.

" We can too!! I don't care about those things!!! I don't want to have that responsibility of being in charge of a town and people's lives!! Knowing that if I make a mistake, it would put some people out on the street!!! I'm not ready!!! I don't know if I ever will be!! Why can't _you_ realize that **I might like you more than a friend!!" **She yelled, walking right up in my face, tears streaming down her face. I could feel the shock on my face as Audrey turned around sniffling and walked torwards a bench that was underneath The Big Oak Tree. She sat down and pulled her knees up to her chin and buried her face in them, as her whole frame shook as she sobbed. I felt horrible as I walked torward her and sat down. I put my hand on her shoulder, but she shurgged me off.

" Audrey," I said, close to tears myself," Please...Audrey....I'm sorry, I...I...Ugh... Please give me a chance to explain myself please. I'm so sorry Audrey. So sorry...., " I said pleadingly. Audrey lifted her head just enough to look at my face and that was the trigger. I broke down as well, tears making their way down my face as if they had my permission. Seeing her beautiful face streaking with tears, and the pain in her eyes as she sobbed if what made my heart break. The tears were silent as they streaked down my face too. And I, ashamed of myself, looked away torwards the light sound of a pleasant creek. And then I felt her take my hand. Her left hand was on my face, turning it torwards her. But i kept my eyes down. And, she forced me to look at her.

" Sam...I'm s-sorry. I-I shouldn't have s-said that. It was h-horribly rude and selfish o-of me. P-please forgive _m-me_." Audrey said sobbing. I didn't care anymore and just pulled her into my arms and held her tight. The voice in my head was screaming at me, but I locked it away in the very back of my head. She squeezed me just as tight and buried her beautiful, tear-stained face into my neck and started to sob lightly. I don't know how long we sat there. A second or two, and minute or two, an_ hour _or two...**.** But soon I began to hear footsteps. I lifted my head and so did Audrey. I looked around and saw nothing. But obviously Audrey did. Her face darkened and she let go of me and held my hand tight. And then I saw him. He had blonde hair that almost matched the tone of the sun but was a little darker. His eyes were a dark brown. Somehow they looked evil...**.** He was wearing a long black tie-over robe that had gold embroidery. Black pants and above the knee lace-up boots. Definately a man of nobility. He spoke to Audrey, but never took his eyes off of me.

" Audrey who the_**hell** _is this, and where have you been the whole god-damn day?" He questioned her violently. I shuddered very subltly and wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer to me. I could tell by his eyes that that move outraged him. He moved closer and instinctively I pulled her up and behind me. But Audrey had other ideas.

" Enough Ryan.I'm sick of this, just go back to the castle and tell the maids I will be in soon." She said firmly. glaring at him all the while. When he didn't move, She said even more forcefully.

" Now, Ryan!" Audrey said. He glared at me and then slowly retreated. I didn't relax my stance in front of Audrey until he was out of my sight. I put my arms down and turned torwards her. She was looking at me. There was something in her eyes I could not place. I didn't recognize it.

" Who was that Audrey?" I asked her. She sighed and took my hand and started to lead me torwards the castle.

" He's the son of my father's best friend in the kingdom of Kilmarnock. His name is Ryan Hadley. My father and his father plan to combine kingdoms by berothing us. But, as long as I'm princess, that will never happen." She said defiantly. I gawked at her. '.....Married.....why..' My stomach began to hurt as I realized I was right. Even though she said that she wouldn't be married to him...She'd have to marry someone....**. **It didn't matter that I was falling in love with her....And again I was really freaked out because I only met her 4 an 1/2 days ago. Is this what love at first sight is? Soulmates? I shook my head ridding myself of all of my hopes.

" Sam.. Sam are you alright?" Audrey was saying waving her hand in front of my face, interrupting my reveries.

" Huh..What?" I said confused.

" You zoned out...what were you thinking about?" She asked cautiously.

" Oh nothing..just wondering how Topaz is." I lied. Topaz. " Where's the stable! Topaz!" I held onto Audrey's hand and ran up the hill. We ran to the stable stumbling opn my part, and laughing on Audrey's the whole way there. We walked in and there was Topaz. She looked up and saw me and whinnyed joyfully. I heard Audrey laugh brightly. I smiled and gave her an apple. She chomped on it gratefully. But I eyed it hungrily. Audrey noticed.

" Would you like something to eat?" She asked smilling. I smiled sheepishly.

" Yes please, if it's not too much trouble." I said looking in her beautiful eyes. Her smile got bigger. She grabbed my hand and started pulling me around the side of the castle. The same side I went around the day I met her. We ran up the staircase, but i didn't notice the carvings that I had been so interested in the last time I was here. We ran into main hall and Audrey pulled me to the left of where we 'bumped' into each other. I chuckled at her anxiousness. We entered the grand dining hall and still Audrey wouldn't let go of my hand. The room was beautiful . The ceiling was arched had a beautiful painting covering the whole ceiling. Then, suddenly, 6 maids dressed in uniform came rushing torwards us. Audrey did nothing except hold her hand up. They all stopped moving torwards us. Then one spoke. " Your Higness, we need to get you dressed. Your father shall be home within an hour or two. He expects you to greet him with the rest of the town." The maid hurredly. Audrey sighed and said," Of course, excuse me for a second milaidies." She grabbed me and pulled me around the corner, not noticing the maids shocked expressions. I looked down at her confused. She was looking to the left and then to the right. Then she looked up at me.

" Sam I do have to get ready but , i was wondering if you would stay to greet my father with me? My cousin comes sometimes and stays here and then leaves all his clothes here. They might fit you." She asked me looking at me pleadingly. I smiled at her.

" Of course would." I said. Her face lit up almost immediately.  
" Thank you!!" She squealed. I laughed and hugged her quickly. When we walked back around the corner the maids were pacing anxiously back and forth. I looked at Audrey and she rolled her eyes.

" Miladies, please tell the chef to make us a lunch and help Mr. Canson here get dressed for the arrival of my father." Audrey said. The maids curtised and in a chorus of 'Yes, your highness'. They dragged Audrey away. 3 of the maids took me up the staircase inside the castle which was just as marvelous as the one outside. I was dragged down a hall which had windows covered in curtains that looked to be made of silk. They were almost as large as the ones in the Ball Room. The rest was a blur, as we entered Audrey's Cousin's room. I was pulled and pushed by the maids. ' _These people are very serious about this kind of stuff_.' I thought. After I was done being dressed by the maids ,one of the maids said, " I shall go wash your clothes for you , Mr Canson." She said looking at me.

" Thank you," I said politely. She nodded to me and scurried out of the room. The Sun was still high in the sky and the sky had not a single cloud in it for miles. But I was interrupted by the maids grabbing me and dragging me down the staircase again. I finally got to look at myself. I had a light green shirt on with a white jacket. White pants and brown boots. I sighed and looked at the ceiling again. It seemed, to me, like forever before I heard a group of people arguing quietly. I turned and gasped. Audrey was standing at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a floor length dark purple dress. It had spaghetti straps and had white/silver embroidery around the waist and the neckline. More embriodery was scattered on the skirt. She had a necklace with a golden chain and a,ethyst jewels. Same with the earring. She was stunning. She walked down the stairs and i caught a glimpse of white heels that went perfect with her out fit. Her hair was still down but it was curled and had a tiara on top of her head. She walked torwards me and giggled at my expression. We heard the sound of trumpets meaning the king was arriving.

" You look very handsome ,Sam." She said blushing.

" You look exquiste Audrey. Beautiful." I said. The i smiled and bowed over. I held out me arm and she caught on. She looped her arm through mine and smiled.

" Shall we milady?" I questioned her.

" We shall my good sir." She said giggleing. . ' Oh boy' I thought as two guards opened the grand doors. And with that, we went forward to meet the King and face the town.


End file.
